The present invention relates to a multi-stage process for treating n-paraffin feed and, particularly; to a cyclical process for treating an n-paraffin feed through a dehydroisomerization stage, an etherification stage, and an alkylation stage, wherein the reaction product of the alkylation stage includes a portion which is recycled to the feed for the first stage.
Various processes exist in the prior art for converting n-paraffin and other feeds into more useful and valuable products such as iso-paraffins, alkyl tert alkyl ethers, alkylate and the like.
Heretofore, each of these processes has been carried out individually, and therefore has required separate facilities and/or equipment for carrying out each process.
The need remains for a process wherein a feed is treated at sequential stages to provide various desired products, without requiring separate facilities, transportation, storage and the like for each process.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a multi-stage process wherein an n-paraffin feed and resulting reaction products are treated sequentially at a number of different reaction zones, and the final reaction product includes a fraction which is recycled to the first reaction zone.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.